SW02
The Meaning of Entertainment is a Smile (芸能の忌は笑顔) is the second episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW02/Transcript Finally, we made it! Moeka Natsuno sucessfully became a Three Skies student, and now, the First Year Debut Live is about to start. However, without her best friend, Moeka doesn't know what to do, but luckily, she quickly realizes that she isn't alone at all. A school full of performer - Her great dream! Summary Intro by Moeka. Natsuno Moeka wakes up in her new room in Three Skies Academy's dorms. While introducing herself to the audience, she changes into her school uniform that is yet tied with a gray ribbon. She looks into the mirror and declares that she has become a performer to make people smile. She takes her bag and leaves her room; ready to start her new life as a student of Three Skies Academy. Opening. Alongside with several other students of the academy, Moeka runs over the path to the main building. Happily, she reaches the gate as one of the first students before stopping again; she takes a moment to focus onto herself before entering the building. Moeka, who doesn't know anyone, sits alone in the audience of the auditorium in which the school's headmistress is going to speak soon. Another girl, Chihaya, asks her if the place'd be free. Moeka invites her to sit down and asks for her name; both introduce themselves. Chihaya is surprised to learn that Moeka is living far away from Tokyo. She asks if she isn't feeling home sick, but Moeka replies that a good friend will soon join her; she is simply sick right now and will miss the beginning of the school year. Chihaya is about to introdce herself a bit more when the room turns dark and headmistress Sorajima Amarie enters the stage. She greets the new students and welcomes them. She is happy to see lots of many faces that have decided to join the entertainment industry and mentions that she once was a student as well; she understands the students. She also greets several other persons; the house teachers of the houses and the contact to Crystal Productions, a famous agency that closely works together with the academy. She proceeds to list the new classes and Chihaya and Moeka learn that they're in the same class during the orientation period which makes the two girls smile. The headmistress reminds them that for now, a orientation period will be hold in which the new students are able to experience the different houses of the school before deciding onto their prefered house. She reminds them to give every house a chance before ending the assembly with the school's motto. Later on, the school bell rings and Moeka and Chihaya are sitting outside in the school's garden. Both are eating their lunch and Moeka happily chats about the three houses. She repeats the history of the houses; starting as a joke by staff members and students, the different courses were started to be categorized as houses. Out of this joke, the tradition of the three houses, and later on the tradition of the fourth house, Midorigumi, was born. Akagumi focuses onto performing, Aogumi onto fashion work and Kigumi onto work in front of a camera. She asks Chihaya for her preffered house. Chihaya replies that she isn't sure yet. She explains that she admires Hoshina Saya, who used to be in Akagumi, a lot, but also that she knows that she is clumsy and doesn't have a good voice. Moeka cheers her up, telling her that she is surprised that she even was accepted. Onto Moeka's question, in which house, she'd like to go, she explains that she plans to join Kigumi; simply because she loves to make people smile and she always laughs when watching variety shows. Eyecatch of Moeka / Chihaya. A few days later, Moeka and Chihaya, who turned into quite good friends by now, are sitting in Moeka's room. They're working on their performances for the First Year Debut concert. Moeka already has decided to perform again. She wants to perform Shooting☆Star, but is unsure what to wear. She currently has opened the collection of school uniforms of the current year and the top of the Turquoise Sky Uniform, the skirt of the Blue Sky Uniform and the Black Sky Uniform's shoes. Chihaya, who had been busy with a lyrics sheet until now, looks up when Moeka sighs. She asks her new friends what her problem is, and she replies that she doesn't know how to solve the problem with her outfits. Chihaya demands Moeka to give her her tablet, which she does. She shortly works on it before showing her a dress made by brandless dress parts. Moeka replies that it looks great, but she wants to use a school dress since it's a school concert. Chihaya nods and resumes work. She looks at Moeka a few times while opening different dresses on the tablet and then finally shows her the Orange Sky Uniform, claiming that it'd fit her perfectly. Moeka is unsure but decides to try it out. The two students head to the main building. Once they've reached a certain room, they're greeted by another student, Lillith Miere. She introduces herself as a second year student and students council vice-president. She explains that the room, they're currently in, is all about dresses. She explains that it includes a library with lots of designs, and the possibility for students to change clothes into crystals, and crystals into clothes to try them on. As well, she is currently in charge of handing out school performance uniforms. Chihaya agrees that they'd like to have their uniforms now. Lillith asks for their school IDs which she is given in the form of their smartphones. She also asks for their Heart Crystals which they receives during their entrance exams. She asks them whenever they've choosen a dress already. Moeka nods and tells her hat she would like to have the Orange Sky Uniform. Chihaya says that she'd like to have the Magenta Sky Uniform; the same as she used during the entrance audition. Lillith looks at her school ID and congratulates her; she mentions that Chihaya was one of the few to choose a perfect combination in the entrance exams. Chihaya blushes and is flustered while Moeka congratulates her. Moeka comments that she chose a ''very ''colourful combination and laughs. Once she has received her dress, Moeka turns the coords into real clothes and tries them on, presenting herself to Chihaya who repeats that it fits her. Lillith agrees as well, complimenting Chihaya's choosen dress. Moeka changes back and encourages Chihaya to practise with her since both want to perform the same song. They start performing Shooting☆Star together, but quickly, Chihaya trips and loses the rhythm. Another student, followed by yet other girls, enters the practise room. She politly introduces herself as Kawai Miko, a young girl who has travelled a far way to join Three Skies. She explains that she lived in Hokkaido until now and possibly doesn't know a lot about the city life due to growing up in a small village. She adds that she was found by the same talent scout that found Hoshina Saya. Plus, she mentions that she is the nice of Kurozaki Akira, a teacher of the academy. Once she remarks the talent scout however, Chihaya whispers to Moeka to leave since she doesn't want to stay around someone like her. Later on, when Moeka asks her why she wanted to leave; they might could have learned a thing or two from her, Chihaya replies that at least a part of Miko's story was a simple lie. Moeka asks for the lie, and Chihaya explains that if anyone scouted Saya, it was headmistress Sorajima who accepted her into the school despite her bad results in all other test other than performance. She adds that every fan should know that. Moeka suddenly claims to remember, and the two start laughing. The two girls decide to change the place of their performance practise to the garden, and thanks to Moeka's phone, they're able to start practising problemless. Chihaya stills often trips, but both girls simply laught about her clumsiness. In the early evening, the two girls decide that they spent enough time with preparing the First Year Debut Live for today. Instead, Chihaya decides to focus onto their mathematics homework, causing Moeka to cringe. The day of the First Year Debut Live follows two weeks later. Moeka has been waiting in the backstage area for a while. Following Chihaya's performance that once again was average, Moeka is the next to introduce herself and perform. She enters the stage, bows and introduces herself shortly, once again announcing that she wants to become an performer that makes people smile. Without furtuhur explination, she starts the performance of Shooting☆Star. After the performance, Moeka and Chihaya are still talking a bit. They chat a bit while Kawai Miko passes by. Going by the talking of the audience, she is considered as best performer until now and even performed a stage illusion problemless. Instantly, Chihaya and Moeka look at her, thanks to her charm, but Moeka quickly comments that she acts snobby. She ignores all people asking her questions or asking for a sign. Moeka sighs and says that she doesn't want a princess persona to be the star of their grade. She sinply comments that she'll be left in the shadow, once her friend arrives. Shortly after she says so, a few other students of their grade rave over her beautiful, clear voice, her elegant dance, her beautiful dress and general aura. Chihaya and Moeka sigh again, before Chihaya notices her parents and says good-bye to her friend as she has to leave now. Chihaya is about to return home when Moeka stops her. Moeka reminds her of the house selection in the following days and asks her whenever she has choosen her prefered house. Chihaya is unsure. Her parents greet Moeka and Moeka quickly introduces herself. Chihaya's mother is happy to learn that Chihaya found a new friend. Moeka quickly returns to the subject, announcing that there is no possibility for Chihaya other than joining Aogumi. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Natsuno Moeka * Fukurou Chihaya * Mizushima Nagisa (mentioned) * Sorajima Amarie * Shimada Yumiko * Kanbara Nana * Kurozaki Akira * Amane Yui * Lillith Miere * Kawai Miko Trivia * The intro is spoken by Moeka. * Natsuno Moeka performs for the first time. * Moeka gains a basic radiance. * Following characters debut: ** Natsuno Moeka (previously cameo) ** Shimada Yumiko ** Kanbara Nana ** Amane Yui ** Kawai Miko * The coord, Chihaya presents Moeka, uses the top of the Smile Coord, the skirt of the Parfait Coord, and the shoes of the Girl Coord. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes